overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Editing
Be sure to read our as well! Editing is the process of changing a wiki page. Any unprotected article on the Overwatch Wiki is editable by anyone. Before editing, make sure your changes are in line with the site's and provide some constructive addition to the article. If you see information that is clearly incorrect, feel free to correct it by editing the page. Wikis survive only by the contributions of others, and the more edits you make, the more you are helping the site grow. The following will give you some basic tools to use when editing pages. Dummy edits A dummy edit is a change in wikitext that has no effect on the rendered page, such as changing the number of newlines at some position or adding text that is commented out. This allows an edit summary, and is useful for correcting a previous edit summary, or an accidental marking of a previous edit as "minor" (see below). Also it is sometimes needed to refresh the cache of some item in the database. If the wikitext is not changed, no edit will be recorded and the edit summary is discarded. Minor edits When editing a page, a user has the option of flagging the edit as a "minor edit". This feature is important because users can choose to hide minor edits in their view of the recent changes page to keep the volume of edits down to a manageable level. When to use this is a matter of personal preference. The rule of thumb is that an edit of a page that consists of spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearranging of text should be flagged as a "minor edit". A major edit is basically something that makes the entry worth revisiting for somebody who wants to watch the article rather closely. So any "real" change, even if it is a single word, should be flagged as a "major edit". Header spacing Unless it is a personal page, section headers should adhere to the following spacing: Header title Linking Linking should adhere to the following: *Name of article *Name of article#Section of article *Endings that are connected to the linked word (i.e. "s", "ed", "ing") can be left on the outside of the link, as they will be folded into it automatically. *Apostrophes should be included within the link, as they are not folded in automatically (i.e. McCree's). External linking: *Description Inter-wiki linking: *Displayed word Punctuation *Straight quotes are used instead of curly quotes. **Curly quotes may be copied, provided they are included in copied text from official sources. Pages or sections that fall under this are official ability descriptions, patch notes, patch changes, or stories. Users may still elect to switch these over if they desire, but leaving them as they are will not result in any repercussions. **The exception to the above is when quotes used in copied text are part of a word or title that is linked - this is because curly quotes do not function in links. Straight quotes must be substituted. Example: A Moment in Crime Special Report: "The Junkers" as opposed to A Moment in Crime Special Report: “The Junkers” Images *Always upload images for display to the wiki. That way we don't steal bandwidth from others, and it makes the image links more reliable. *However, the Overwatch Wiki is not an image hosting service. Any images uploaded must be for use on this site. *Make sure you're not duplicating images already on the wiki *Name your image so it's relevant for the content it's showing. **Try to use spaces or have the file name match its content. **Do NOT upload images using default imaging program names (example: 030508 223206.jpg) **Since the Overwatch Wiki is in English, use English for image names (except in the case of in-game names). *Images should be placed accordingly: **in the section they pertain to, to the right of the content; if they require a caption, use the "thumb" image; also make sure they are generally no larger than 250px **in a gallery - either within the section they pertain to at the bottom (if they spill into another section), in a dedicated Image section the page, or on a page that is dedicated to gallery images (i.e. McCree/Gallery) **galleries should be centered and have their captions centered Specific pages The specific pages shown below should adhere to their listed formats. Hero :For the hero template, use Template:Infobox character #Bio: generally as provided by official Blizzard source #Abilities: list, for instance: #Unlocks: make sure to place beneath header #*Skins: in table format, see Bastion#Skins for an example #*Emotes: list format #*Victory Poses: same format as Skins section #*Voice Lines: list format #*Highlight Intros: list format #Achievements: use Template:Achievement #Story: paragraph format, see Reaper#Story for an example #Personality: as surmised through official sources #Tips: notes on how to play the character, preferably separated by ability #*Counters: counters to the character, if any #Trivia: general information not included in the above; unless blatantly obvious, trivia should have some sort of corroborating evidence. The quality of evidence will be weighed by the administration. #*This can be multiple references within the game #*This can be a link to offered evidence #Patch changes: if any, see Ability section below #References: if any in the article, be sure to include either or ; either is fine *Note that image and video galleries are on their own subpage (Character/Gallery) *Quotes are on their own subpage (Character/Quotes) *Sprays are on their own subpage (Character/Sprays) Ability :For the ability template, use Template:Ability Please follow this format: (optional: add if table of contents is not left-aligned) __TOC__ Details Can include details such as expanded description, uses, counters, etc. Media Images and video, if available, centered and with centered captions Patch changes }}